An Incest Moment
by seylena-chand
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sasori, 19 tahun, mengajak bermain si adik tak berdosa diatas ranjang?/sepertinya bukan hanya telingaku yang melayang./pendek. ChildSaku. RnR?


**Diclaimer:** Naruto, always punya'e Kishimoto Masashi. Aku cuma minjam Sasori sama Sakura doank.

**Warning: **Rate M! Gaje abal. typo. non eyd. pendek. dldr!

**PS:** Nggak usah dianggap serius, ya? just for fun. ;)

* * *

_**An Incest Moment**_

_By seylena-chand_

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak!"

.

"Kakak!"

.

"Kakaaak!"

.

"Kaakaaaak!"

.

"_Onii_-barbie!"

.

"Barbie _jeyyek_!"

.

"Ck! Apa sih _dek_?"

.

"Ayo dong, maiiiiiin!"

.

"NGGAK!"

.

"Aa~ kakaak jaahaaat!"

.

"Biarin!"

.

"…."

.

Sasori, pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi mengutak-utik laptopnya, kini menatap adik semata wayangnya sebal—sebal tingkat dewa. Mata _hazel_nya menangkap _emerald _si _adek_ yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Hendak menangis.

Gawat! Pasti bocah tengil itu mau nangis dan memanggil Mama! Bisa berabe kalo nanti Sasori dijewer di kuping.

Menghela napas, Sasori melunakkan _hazel_nya. "Main sendiri kan bisa, Sakura sayang…" ucap manis.

.

Bibir mungil Sakura diluncip-luncipkan.

"ENGGAK MAUUUUU!"

.

_**Wusssh… **_

muka imut-imut Sasori seakan disemprot badai puyuh dari mulut _adek_nya.

.

Setelah efek badai mereda, muka Sasori mendatar, melihat putus asa pada si _adek_. "Haah…. okey."

"Tapi main apa?"

.

"Anak-anakan! Nanti kakak pura-pura jadi ayahnya, terus aku jadi ibu hamilnya!"

_Emerald_ Sakura berbinar-binar.

.

DOEEEENGGG!

Si kakak _sweat-drop_.

.

Perasaan, _makhluk ini_ baru 120 sentimeter kan? Umurnya juga baru 6 tahun.

Ah, jangan bilang Sakura suka nimbrung nonton sinetron kesukaan Mamanya!

.

"_Nggak_ ah! _Ogah_! Barbie ajalah, _dek_…"

.

"Bosseeeennnn!_ Caku_ boseen main sama mariposa teruusss!"

.

Merasa habis akal karena otaknya mampet, Sasori menatap Sakura lama.

.

Semenit berlalu.

Mata Sakura berkedip bingung.

Mata Sasori melebar.

Ada bohlam terang bertengger di kepala tomatnya.

.

Weits! tak lupa…. ada senyum licik!

.

"Hm… Sakura yakin, mau main anak-anakan?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

"IYA! MAUUU!"

Sakura yang polos mengangguk antusias.

.

Masih tersenyum, Sasori mengutak-utik laptopnya sebentar, lalu memutar layarnya ke depan muka Sakura.

.

"Ini apa, _onii-chan_?"

.

"Sudaahh… tonton saja dulu."

.

Lima detik berlalu.

.

"Kak, mereka mau tidur ya?"

"…."

.

"Kenapa kamarnya gelap? Mereka _nggak _takut ada hantu?"

"…."

.

"Wah, pakaiannya dibuka!"

"…."

.

"_Onii-chan_, kenapa perempuannya kesakitan?"

"_Nggak_ kesakitan, Sakura sayang. Perempuannya cuma mendesah _kok_."

.

"Kak, itu laki-lakinya lagi _ndorong_ apa sih?"

"…."

.

"_Onii-chan_!"

"Tonton sampai selesai, Sakura…"

.

Lima menit kemudian.

.

"Kak, filmnya _udah _selesai _tuh_."

.

Sasori yang baru saja mencari sesuatu di kamar menghampiri Sakura, lalu menggendongnya ke ruangan yang sama—kamarnya.

.

"Nah, Sakura, sekarang kita mulai main anak-anakannya."

Senyum licik nan mesum terlukis jelas di wajah imut pemuda yang belum genap duapuluh tahun itu.

"Sekarang, buka bajumu."

.

Sakura bingung, mukanya mengerut lucu. "Kenapa harus buka baju, _Onii-chan_?"

.

Sasori menghela napas malas, dan tanpa basa-basi melucuti semua pakaian adiknya. Sementara Sakura hanya menurut saja.

"Kalau mau main anak-anakan, pertama harus buka baju dulu. Nanti, kita tidur seperti yang di film tadi."

.

Si kecil Sakura mengangguk polos, "Oh…"

.

"_Onii-chan _juga buka baju?"

.

"Hn."

.

Sakura—yang walaupun masih berusia enam tahun—sumringah menatap kakaknya yang telanjang.

Te-lan-jang! Tanpa sehelai benang pun.

.

"Uwooow! Kakak imut banget _nggak_ pakai baju!"

.

Sasori kembali tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya menggapai tubuh mungil Sakura, mengangkatnya ke atas ranjang.

Sakura tertawa kegirangan.

.

"Yey! Kak Sasori mau main anak-anakan!"

"Ye ye ye ye!"

.

Lampu dimatikan, dan kakak-beradik berbeda gender itu segera mempraktekkan adegan yang ada di film.

.

_Mungkin,_

Sasori mulai melumat bibir mungil adiknya.

—_bukan hanya kupingku yang melayang._

.

Tapi…

_Bodo amat ah! _

* * *

_Aku 19 tahun, Sakura 6 tahun. _

—_apa? Aku cabul?_

_Masalah buat _lo_?!_

.

.

.

* * *

**Catatan moral:** Sasori bukan sosok kakak teladan. Jangan ditiru ya, minna! Khekhekhe…

*dibejeg*

Sekian~

RnR?


End file.
